ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Widening Gyre
The Widening Gyre is the fortieth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the eighth episode in the third season. Plot A can is floating in the ocean. Behind it a boat is approaching a dark and foggy island (made out of trash). The people on the boat start to cough, while a man runs up to the captain telling him the smell is too strong and the crew can't take it anymore. Suddenly the crew member tries to warn the captain in vain. A giant garbage like creature appears and drags the boat down into the ocean. Ben is digging through his garage while Kevin is moaning about how Ben promised them they would do something fun. Gwen agrees and they proceed to leave, before Ben can stop them some Government agents arrive and politely request his help. Once at Colonel Rozum's base he explains that billions of people throw garbage into the ocean, it's congregated by the currents into a single mass; the Pacific Garbage Vortex. Now there's something living on it and it's taken dozen's of ships and hundreds of people, including his sister. The team agrees to help and proceed to the island made of trash. ]]Kevin is flying the Rust Bucket 3 over the ocean searching for the garbage island, Gwen easily spots it. After they landed on the island, the three of them are walking around the island looking for people. In the midst of the garbage, Ben discovers, to his shock and disbelief, an autographed photo of himself. Gwen then suddenly spots a giant skeleton of dead bird in the floor. Gwen says that many birds die from eating plastic because the plastic poisons them. Ben says to get ready because he spots three mutated giant seagulls coming for an attack. Ben transforms into Terraspin and takes down one of the birds, Gwen takes down a second, Terraspin gets knocked down to the floor and the three birds gang up on him and try to eat him, Gwen scares them off and the three of them run away. ]] They Manage to find two people, Agent Locke and Agent Bricen, they have Rozum's sister (though badly injured and in need of a doctor) and they all agree the best course of action is to leave the island immediately. Gwen however wants to know how the garbage can come alive and attack people. Agent Locke explains that with the issue of the building garbage the govenrments of the world worked together to try to get rid of it. They dropped a bomb full of an experimental, plastic-eating bacteria on it, but it didn't work as planned. The bacteria mutated along with the garbage, thus creating the giant seaguls and living garbage monster. vs Garbage Monster]] Suddenly a deep mysterious voice from no determinable direction claims that they will never leave the island alive. The group is then attacked by a garbage monster, which pins the group down with garbage, Ben turns into NRG to fight it while Kevin absorbs some garbage to fight and, after a while, they defeat the garbage monster and escape on the Rust Bucket 3. Suddenly the Rust Bucket hits landfall ahead of schedule, at which point they realize that the island is moving towards land, the island transforms into a giant monster and Ben turns into Way Big to fight it. The rest of the group tries to help Ben in the Rust Bucket but it's shot down and crashes into the ocean. Ben is having a bit of difficulty fighting the monster which as it turns out can regenerate. Ben defeats monster by using Way Big's super speed to create a water vortex around it, which throws it into the sun. Ben wonders if that's the end of it, to which Gwen replies "I hope so". Meanwhile a man throws a bottle into the ocean, the bottle joins a larger pile of Garbage while ominous music plays. Major Events * The Rust Bucket 3 appears to be fully repaired after getting destroyed in the previous episode. * The Team destroys a significant portion of the pacific Garbage vortex. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Colonel Rozum *Agent Locke *Agent Bricen *Government Agents *Chaptain Calledose Villains *Garbage Monster *Mutant Seagull Aliens Used *Terraspin *NRG *Way Big Quotes Errors * ErrorSpin2.PNG|Error color ErrorSpin.PNG|Error Ultimatrix symbol The depth of the Pacific Ocean should be about 7 miles deep, but Way Big (who is about 200 feet tall) stood in it, the water goes up to his knees. *In one scene the side of Terraspin's shell was the same color as his skin. *In one sene, Terraspin in rapid spinning form, battled some Mutant Seagull, his Ultimatrix symbol on his chest has no black color . *NRG seems to get bigger when fighting the garbage monster. *When Way Big was in the Pacific Ocean the water hieght changed from his knees,to his ankles,to his feet. 'Trivia' *Kevin makes a reference to the old 1990's shows X-Files and Captain Planet. *It aired in Egypt on 10/30/2011. *Way Big raising out of water, near a bridge to battling a giant opponent is similar to Way Big about to battle Evil Way Big in Cosmic Destruction. *It is revealed that Way Big has super speed. *This is very similar to the Generator Rex episode Waste Land. **The plots have a number of similarities for example: the Discription of the Area being made entirely out of Garbage and twice the size of Texas is the same. Both the plots involved Ships mysteriously disapearing, and Both the plots involve a major ecological disaster (other than the formation of the garbage island itself). **If you listen, the mutant seagulls roar like Anguirus, a monster from the Godzilla Japanese film series. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Article stubs